Draco and Hermione: An Unlikely Couple
by TheNewPotato
Summary: Draco/Hermione are a couple and run into unexpected challenges. I don't have it all planned out quite yet, but it will be good, I hope. Please R&R! Rated T for swearing, language. First Fic, all reviews accepted! Thanks for reading! ***COMPLETE!***
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. If it were, I would be sitting on the beach in an exotic location, wearing only the most expensive clothing, sipping a sweet fruit smoothie, signing checks to various charities and organizations, while the hot local boys fought over who's turn it was to fan me with a palm leaf!  
**

**This is going to be the first story I finish, and/orpost. I estimate that it will be around, well, I honestly don't know how many chapters long. It will most likely depend on the reviews that I get. Constructive criticism accepted, gratefully, but No flames, please! Thank you for deciding to read my story! I'm not going to demand reviews first, but will later on. Rated T for possible future chapters. And, I know that it is short. Thanks again for reading. I'm rambling now. Sorry.  
**

**-Yours Always, The New Potato**

**Chappie #1-Their first meeting, since I have nothing better to call it.**

Hermione Granger was in her seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was also Head Girl. She couldn't believe it! She was on the Hogwarts train for the last time, barely having said goodbye to her parents for the rest of the school year. She was in a separate compartment form Harry and Ron, because they couldn't keep their hands off of their girlfriends, or their mouths, for that matter. That was not a sight anybody needed to be cursed with, especially when Ron had just broken up with Hermione three months earlier. He had said, "I just need some space, 'Mione. I am sorry." He also knew that Hermione hated it when he called her that. After that event, Hermione had taken residence in Ginny's room, not even coming out to eat.

In the Head Student's compartment, she was briefed on her duties, and was expected to "relate the information to the Head Boy," as McGonagall had said it. She decided to read and listen to music until he got there. She decided on My Chemical Romance, Welcome to the Black Parade. It calmed her to listen to it.

_When I was_

_A young boy_

_My father_

_Took me into the city,_

_To see a marching band…_

But then, the music was randomly cut off! A pair of pale, rather beautiful, perfectly manicured hands reached for Hermione's head and pulled her purple and white headphones off, to put them on his head.

"What the hell?!" Hermione shouted, pulling out her wand. "God, Malfoy! You scared me! Why'd you do that?" She finished in a much calmer voice, wand lowered.

"Nice music, Granger, I must say. I prefer Panic at the Disco, though. Vices and Virtues being my favorite album, though A Fever You Can't Sweat Out is good, too." He thought for a moment, then said, "and please, call me by my first name. Not 'Ferret-boy' though. That one really annoyed me. And, can I call you Hermione? As we are both the head students this year."

"Okay, Draco." Hermione said with a smile. She then realized that he still had her headphones in his hands. "Can I have those back? The music helps calm me down. I need that after The War, still. Playing with my tongue ring just doesn't help like it used to. I have a new high anxiety level. Rather low tolerance level. You know. Just…Ugh…" She finished trailing off, tears forming in her eyes.

Draco then handed the headphones to Hermione, then picked her up, and sat her on his lap, saying, "Hermione, it will be alright. You just need to relax a little." All the while hugging her close to his chest.

Just then, Harry and Ron burst through the door. "What the eff are you doing with our 'Mione, ferret?" Ron yelled, his face now redder than his hair.

"Ron, back off." Hermione said in a dangerously calm tone. "Draco was comforting me. And do not use that name. I hate it, and you know that." She was yelling now. "All you ever did was use me for homework and ideas. I am done, Ron. I am very, very done, damn it. I do your homework and come up with a plan to win the war, and you simply laze about, no care in the world, snogging the brains out of Luna. Not that she had much to begin with. You didn't notice how done I was. You didn't even notice the fact that I barely talked at all for 2 months! Because, guess what, I got a tongue ring. You didn't notice that I had a long bout of anorexia, then got over it, but I am healthy again. You didn't notice that I have been depressed for months! It was only fourth year, when you realized that I was a girl! I am done being your little slave. And, Harry, dear, I am sorry, but the same goes for you. Now, get out of my sight. Now!" by the end, she was in her dangerously calm tone.

When they left, she went back to Draco, and started sobbing into his chest, again. He held her and spoke comforting words to her, his face buried in her vanilla-scented hair. When she was done crying, she said, quietly, "Thank you, Draco Malfoy."

"You are welcome, Hermione Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie #2—The Train, Walking To Hogwarts, and The Head Dorms**

_**Previously:**_

_"Thank you, Draco Malfoy."_

_"You are welcome, Hermione Granger."_

"Draco? We are arriving at the castle in ten minutes. We need to get dressed in our Hogwarts Robes. Ok?" in that slightly bossy tone of voice she had. "Now, turn around." she finished, partly a question, and partly a statement. He complied, then stripped down to his boxers, just to re-dress in a pair of grey slacks and his white button up and Slytherin tie.

Hermione also stripped, at the same time, then got dressed slower. after her jeans and band tee shirt were taken off, she wore a green and silver bra and knickers set. Draco saw her in just that and truly appreciated her body. Her stomach was not completely flat, but her ribs stook out a little and she had a small 'pooch' just under her navel. He appreciated her because, unlike all of the other girls he had dated, she wasn't so body consious, she was healthy, not a stick figure. She quickly then got dressed in her grey skirt that was just barely longer than her knuckles if she stood straight up with her arms to her sides, and her white shirt. She buttoned it up, then tucked it in, just noticing that he had watched her change clothes, blushed and turned away. He turned to her, noticing this.

"Hey, don't be embarassed. You are beautiful, Hermione, and do not let anyone tell you different. Okay?"

"I-I just, well, you-," she paused to get her thoughts together.

"Hermione, let's walk down to the castle together, okay? All of the carriages and thestrals have left, and we can talk on the way down." Draco interrupted. She nodded.

"You've probably seen a lot of girls..." she was going to say naked, but decided against it. "Well, a lot of girls. A-am I... am I, well, fat, compared to them?" she stuttered, in a small voice.

"Hermione, you are not fat. You are beautiful. You are not a stick figure, but those girls are not healthy. And according to your little spat with your friends earlier, neither were you, but now you are, and that is what is important. And, do not start on being ugly, or unattractive, because this," he said, pointing down towards his crotch, where there was a bulge, "doesn't happen with ugly. And no girl is ugly, but they are beautiful in different ways. And it just so happens, that I have noticed your beauty just looking at your face." Hermione blushed when he pointed downwards, and sure enough there was a bulge, still pressing against the front of his pants.

"Well, Hermione, do you feel any better?" She nodded, still blushing, and he continued. "I am going to ask old Dumbly to show us to our dorms when we get there, as I am going to need a nice, hot, maybe cold, now, shower. Okay?" he added.

"Okay. And, again, Thank you so, so much, Draco." she paused. "And I like you just as well, I should think." she smiled with the last statement she made. It was his turn to blush.

"Well, it just has a mind of its own, but I like you, too, Hermione Granger. And, if you need to talk again like this, just come find me. Whenever. Seriously." he added, them smiled at the thought of Hermione bursting into his room after midnight. Then he thought, 'Maybe I should take that back. Or try to abstain from sex. No sex it is,' he finished the thought,' I want to be her shoulder to cry on, maybe even her boyfriend. Well, I will have to simply work my way up the charts.' he told himself. They reached the Great Hall, and Hermione suggested that she go fetch Dumbledore, and bring him out there so they could go to bed, as they were both exhausted from walking the whole way to the castle. They reached the Head Dormitories quickly, and they were right by the portriat was of a large fruit bowl, but the grapes talked. Both Draco and Hermione thought it was odd when the grapes asked what the password would be.

"Dragons Are Sexy." Draco said quickly. Hermione laughed a little, then she agreed. They would change the password in two weeks, anyway. Then, she would get revenge, and it would be sweeter than sugar. Sweet, sweet revenge.

When they got into the dorms, the first thing that she noticed was that the common room was half the size of Griffindor Tower's, and it had a kitchen in it. There was not a door to the bathroom, but they assumed that they would each have their own leading off from the dorms. (**A/N: Mua-ha-ha-ha**) The common room was decorated in rich, earthy tones, overstuffed sofas and chairs, and had a small kitchen over to the left of the room. Hermione went into the room marked 'H.G.' for either her initials or the initials for Head Girl. She then looked over at Draco's door and decided that they were for Head Girl, as his read 'H.B.'

She looked around her room, and found that her stuff was already unpacked. She changed into her pyjamas, a tight white ribbed tank top,and some of her favorite boxers. They were specifically made for girls, though, so they didn' t have the little hole in front, and she took off her bra, so she was more comfortable. She had perky breasts, though, so she didn't worry about looking good.

She went into her bathroom, or so she thought it was hers, to brush her teeth. She grabbed her magically whitening toothpaste, and squirted some onto her slightly damp toothbrush, wetted it again, this time with cold water, and began to brush her teeth. She was halfway through when she realized that the shower was on, and a very naked Draco Malfoy was in it. She decided to simply ignore his presence and preteand she didn't notice him in the shower, and not look at him. She finished brushing her teeth, rinsed her toothbrush off with extremely hot water, then turned the temperature down to nearly freezing to rinse her mouth, making sure she was focusing on that, not Draco. She was, in fact, so absorbed in it, that she didn't notice him getting out of the shower, and wrapping a towel around his waist. He noticed her just before turning off the shower and getting out. From his point of view, she looked so damn sexy, he wanted to take her right then and there. But he couldn't. He was going to simply work his way up the ladder, like anybody else. He knew he liked her, maybe even loved her. He was brought back to reality, though, when Hermione began to talk.

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry! I'm just going to leave! And, I swear, I didn't notice that you were in the shower! I am so sorry!" She called again, her eyes down

"It's okay, Hermione! We've both seen more of each other than this! I am going to go and get dressed." Draco said, with more of a hint of amusement than anything else in his voice. Hermione was out the door in seconds.

He went into his bedroom, and changed into his pyjamas. He came out wearing a pair of flannel pyjama pants, and nothing else, besides his boxers, of course. "So, what color is your room?" he asked, unsure of what to say to begin conversation.

"Blue and black. My favorite colors. Yours?"

"Green and black. Favorite colors as well. Why blue and black?"

"The colors are calming. I think that I need that just as much, if not more, than everyone else."

"Ah. Well, I am going to go and visit Blaise, if you need anything, I will be in the Slytherin commons." Draco said, getting up.

"Okay. I might as well visit Ginny. See you in the morning, or whatever."

…...

Later, at Ginny's Room

…...

"So, yeah, I like him. A lot." Hermione said.

"Well, go for him! If he likes you enough that just being around you is enough for him to be happy with, go for him! You won't have any problems with Harry and Ron, but you have a tongue ring?" Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny, revealing the little ball on top of it.

"Thanks, Gin. I will talk to you... Later. How does that sound?"

"Great, Hermione! Good luck with Mal-er-Draco!"

…...

In Blaise's room, same time as in Ginny's.

…...

"So you really like her, mate?"

"Yep."

"She has a tongue ring?"

"Yep. I caught a glimpse of it while she was talking. Just a little silver ball."

"That's hot." Blaise replied, almost in awe.

"But I have thought about snogging her so many times. It would make snogging so much more interesting.

"Dammit, mate! That's what I was trying to avoid! But, you are right. And, a good shag with Griffindor's Princess would be fun."

"Blaise!" Draco scolded. "I like her. As in, with feelings! I really, truly like her, and feel like I care for her! Don't say shit like that!"

"Well, good luck with the Goody-Two-Shoes, bro." Blaise replied.

…...

Later that evening, in the Head Dorms

…...

"Hey, Hermione," Draco said.

"Hey, Dragon." She replied, intently reading her book, Magical Cures for Odd Magical Injuries.

"Dragon?" Draco asked, confused. It was his childhood nickname.

"Oh, I must have been thinking about the password for our dorms." Hermione said, but was actually thinking about Draco. His name was the Latin for Dragon, and she had been thinking about just that when he had walked in. "You did do that, for that specific meaning, right?"

"What meaning?" he challenged, eyebrows raised, feigning a look of innocence.

"Well, your name, translated from Latin, means 'Dragon'. You know that, and you decided to get a bit cocky, and say that 'Dragons, aka yourself, are sexy.' But, you made it plural, so you must think that you are sexy, which I won't say no to, and that dragons are sexy. Right?"

"You caught me, Hermione. But, it is okay if you call me Dragon. I mean, I really don't care, unless you call me something like, 'ferret-face.' Or something rude." He was silent for a moment.

They were sitting on the couch for the whole exchange. Then, Hermione leaned in to Draco, pulled him down by his tie, and kissed him. He was so shocked he didn't kiss back for a few seconds. She pulled back, embarrassed, and stood up. He followed suit, and grabbed her shoulder, gently, yet firmly, turned her around, and crashed his lips down onto hers.

When they finally pulled apart for air, he rested his forehead on hers, his breath tickling her cheek. They both smiled widely, and snogged again, both moaning into the kiss. When they pulled away for air again, and she found that she had rested her arms on his shoulders, and her hands were in his short hair**. (A/N: I am sorry about this being so vague, I just use my dreams for scenes like this.) **His hands came to a rest at the small of her back, and pulled her even closer to him.

He asked, "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend? I have been waiting to kiss you since, well, I am not sure. Probably around, say Christmas of fourth year?"

"I've been waiting for you since, probably, fifth year. I really like you, Draco. So, the answer to your question is, of course, 'Hell yes!'"

They smiled at each other once more, then began snogging again, but they were interrupted by Ginny and Blaise knocking on the portrait. When it opened, Hermione and Draco saw them holding hands, and looking at each other.

Ginny noticed the door open and began to talk first. "Hermione! I see that my talk worked! Well, Blaise and I met in the hallway, and began to talk, well, about you two, and found that you like each other, and were going to talk some sense into you both, and, well, then we started talking to each other, and, we... er, we, well started snogging, and, oh..." She moaned the last part, leaning against the door frame, looking at Blaise in bliss

"Yep. That about sums up the whole story. And, Drake, how is the snogging with the bookworm? The tongue ring spicing things up at all?" Blaise asked, hoping to get a blush at least from Hermione.

"Actually, it's really good. Better than I ever expected. For anyone. Better than everything I've ever had. And, why are you even here?!" Draco questioned Blaise.

Hermione blushed at what Draco had said. Ginny said, "Alright, if you two men are done with your questions, Blaise and I will go, as we, er, have something to get back to."

"Well, nice to see you, Ginny, and we will talk later, as my Dragon and I also have something to get back to."

"I want details!" Ginny said back. "See you later, Hermione!"

Ginny and Blaise then left, and Draco simply said, "_Your_ Dragon?"

Hermione replied with, "Yes, _my_ Dragon. Now, where were we?"

…...

They then continued the snog fest until about ten o' clock, then, Hermione told Draco to go and get some sleep, as they had classes the next morning.

**A/N: I hope that this was a good chapter, and I won't be posting anymore this week, so your next update will be about how Ron reacts, and how classes go. Oh, and it is going to be held hostage until either next Monday, or until I have 2 reviews. Probably Monday. **

**Always, **

**-The New Potato**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie #3**

**A/N: REVIEW! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHOCOLATE SYRUP AND SPRINKLES ON TOP! JUST REVIEW! Please? Please?! Just please review. Thanks! I will probably post again on Wednesday. Or tomorrow. Yeah. Or whenever. So, please review. Thanks! It makes me feel so good inside! So, review!**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. The setting isn't mine, but, I only own the fricking plot! Just the plot!**

"Draco! Draco! It's time for breakfast! If you don't get up now, you won't be eating anything!" Hermione yelled as she barged into his room from the bathroom. "Come on, Dragon! Up! Up! Get up!" She started beating him with one of his pillows.

"Oh..." He yawned. She continued to beat him with the pillow. " I'm getting up! But only if you..." he yawned again "stop beating me with my pillow." He said in a slightly gravelly voice. His hair was messed up from sleep, and Hermione running her hands through it the night before. "Hermione?" Draco asked, feigning innocence.

"Yes, Draco?"

"You should probably get out of my room... I sleep naked... Unless you'd-" Hermione cut him off.

"Merlin, Draco!" she turned around. "Just put some boxers or pants on. And, tonight, wear some pants or shorts or something to bed!"

"Why?"Draco asked, eyebrows raised, smirk on his face.

"Because." She replied, then gulped.

"Are you going to come in here to sleep?" he asked, eyebrows up and smirk at the ready.

"No..." Hermione lied quickly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, again, rather tauntingly.

"It's time for breakfast. Get dressed. We have all of our classes together, Dragon. Potions with Slughorn is first." She said quickly changing the subject.

"Alright. I am giving you a last warning. I'm naked under the blankets." He told Hermione.

"Okay. I am going down to the kitchens, since we have missed breakfast. Coffee or tea, and how do you take it?"

"Alright. Coffee, please. With three sugars, and two creamers." Draco said reluctantly. "And, get yourself a muffin, or some oatmeal, or something to eat. Okay?"

"Okay, Draco." Hermione smiled, then winked on her way out. She made her way down to the kitchens, which was an extremely short walk.

"Flopsy?" She asked when she got to the kitchens, as that was the elf that had come up to her. "Can I get two coffees, three sugars and two creamers in each, and two blueberry muffins?"

"Yes, Miss Hermione! I will go gets you the coffees and muffins!" (**A/N: I don't know how the house elves talk, so I'm doing my best.)**

"Thank you, Flopsy!" Hermione told her.

"Here is the coffees and the muffins, Miss Hermione! I hopes I will sees you again, Miss Hermione!"

"You probably will, Flopsy. Thank you, again!"

By the time Hermione got back, Draco was dressed, his hair was still messed up, but tamed just enough that it didn't look like he had just rolled out of bed. He looked at the coffees, then said, "Which one is who's?"

"Well, we both take ours the exact same way, so whichever one you want is yours. And, I got you a muffin, too. It's blueberry."

"Thank you, Hermione. Tomorrow will you wake me up when you wake up?"

"Only if you wear some pants or boxers or something to bed. I bet you want me to wake you up gently tomorrow, instead of beating you with a pillow. Right?"

"Well, I did like the way you were straddling me, even though you got me excited for no reason..." Draco trailed off.

"Draco! Is that all you ever think about?!" Hermione asked, even though jokingly.

"Well, I do think about you sometimes." Draco again supplied.

"Are those thoughts of me naked?" she asked.

Draco hesitated, then said, in a slightly guilty tone, "Yes."

"Get your mind out of the gutter. If we wait any longer, we are going to be late. Slughorn doesn't like late students, so we need to move! You go on ahead, I will grab my bag from the dorms. Okay?" Draco held up her bag.

"I grabbed it while you were out. You dropped it on the sofa. Last night."

"Oh. Thank you, Sweetie." Hermione said, just partly kidding about the sweetie part.

"Don't call me sweetie!" Draco said, in a serious, yet light-hearted manner. "Let's go!"

The two practically flew to Potions class, and were the third and fourth people to arrive. The first and second were Harry and Pansy.

Hermione went up to Harry and said, "I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday on the train. I feel really bad about it now. I, however, am not sorry to Ron. He cheated on me, then used the classic, 'It's not you, it's me,' thing. I am done with the stupid bastard." She then noticed Pansy and said, "Hey, Pansy! How are you?"

"I am doing really well. And, by the looks of it, you are too. Draco is smitten with you. My old cousin can't hide anything from me." Pansy said, then finished."How are you?"

Harry replied,"I understand, and I am really greatful that you are taking me back. But, what are you doing with the Ferret?"

"Harry, I am Head Girl. He is Head Boy. It is our responsibility to be kind to each other and not show hostilility in public. But, he is actually really understanding, and kind to me. And, yesterday, he stayed with me and comforted me, when Ron called me out. He stood up for me. He noticed that I was different. He even noticed the difference in my speech. So, we are good friends, and you will have to deal with it. Okay? And, Pansy, I am doing really well. Thanks for asking."

Just then, the rest of the kids, along with Professor Slughorn, entered the room, so Hermione walked back to Draco, who had just finished his coffee. Hermione had finished hers on the way to the potions room, and neither had eaten their muffins yet.

"Settle down, settle down, students. Do I have your attention?" Slughorn threw a fireball in the air, nearly touching the ceiling, and catching the students attention. The ball disappeared with a 'Poof!' noise, and all of the students were staring at the professor. "Good! Everyone is at attention. Brilliant! Okay. We are making Veritaserum, the truth potion (**A/N: I don't have the recipie anywhere, so I am just making it up as I go.).** Almost nobody can resist the potion, and it is extremely hard to make. So, you will be put in pairs. Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson! Millicent Bulstrode and Ronald Weasley! Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger! Blaise Zabini and Parvati Patil!" The list went on, each pairing with one person from Griffindor, and one from Slytherin, one a boy and one a girl.

"Let's go grab the ingredients together. Okay?" Hermione said, in a hushed tone, so no one else would hear them.

"Okay." Draco replied.  
"Okay. Let's."Hermione said, then grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled him to the store room. They then grabbed the ingredients they needed, each carrying what Draco claimed to be half, even though the pile in his arms was considerably larger. "Draco! This is not half!"

"Okay, 'Mione." he said. Then remembered what she had said about not liking to be called that. He braced himself to be yelled at.

"I like that. A lot, actually. But, only coming from you." Hermione said quietly, and honestly.

"Whatever you say, Cutie." He said. Hermione blushed, and Draco wondered why, then realized what he had called her. "Oh. Um... Er..." Draco said, flustered. "Well, you are cute, you know..." he trailed off.

"And you are very handsome. I like your hair messed up like that. It reminds me of yesterday."

he coughed, then said,"Okay. Wormwood root. Bezoar..." Draco then listed all of the ingredients. "First, we skin the wormwood root. Will you do that, 'Mione?" She nodded. "Okay. I will tackle the cauldron and heating it correctly, since we can't use magic for that part." He took three minutes to heat the cauldron properly, then started to finely slice the lacewing flies. The rest of the potions class flew by very quickly, and they were making a sped-up version of it, so it only took the two hours they had for double potions instead of the regular 28 days.

"You students should be done with your potions by now. I would like you each to give one drop, and only one drop to your partners. You can ask them any question you would like, but you have to share that question with them, and their answer. Go!" instructed professor Slughorn.

"Well, Hermione, do you want to go first?"

"No. You can find out my secret first."Hermione said, in a rather nervous manner.

"Well, here goes." Draco said, then put the drop of serum on her outstretched tounge, right below the little silver ball.

"Hermione, what is your deepest, darkest secret?"

Hermione got a sort of glazed look in her eyes, then said in a voice that was not her own, "I think I might be in love with Draco Malfoy." She came out of the trance, and then asked, "What did you ask me?"

"I-I, err, Iaskedyouwhatyourdeepestdarkestsecretwas."

"What was my answer?"

"You... You said that you...er, you, er, might, love me."

"Draco, I'm sorry you had to find out that way... Now, tongue out." She put the drop on his tongue and asked, "What is your deepest, darkest, most embarrassing secret?"

His eyes glazed over, and his voice wasn't his own when he answered. "I fourth year, I wanked off to Hermione Granger's picture, and Blaise Zabini caught me." Hermione's expression was first shocked, then she started to laugh as he came out of the trance.

"Oh, Merlin, what did I say?" he asked, looking embarrassed.

"You-You said, that you wanked off to my picture in fourth year, and Blaise Zabini caught you." She started snickering, again, while Draco flushed and looked at the ground, an unreadable expression on his face. She stopped, realizing exactly how embarrassed he was.

"Err, uh, I uh, um, well, so, um-"Hermione cut him off.

"It's okay, Draco." she said, then followed with, "It's actually really funny. You are going to look back on this when you are old, and laugh your arse off. Okay?" she said.

"Okay, 'Mione." he couldn't say no the pouty face she was giving him,with the lower lip pushed out, and the puppy eyes.

"So, what else did I say? It's written all over your face, the nervousness. Is it something embarrassing? Oh, shit. I know what I said. I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say... I'm... Ugh..." she hung her head, thinking the entire time, 'I told Draco Malfoy that I love him. Shit.'

"Hermione Granger, do not feel ashamed, okay? Those are your feelings, and they are shared. Hermione, I am sorry, that this is so soon, but it feels right. I love you, back." he then stood up, and she followed. He turned to face her, then leaned in for a kiss, eyes closed. She leaned in, instinctively, too, and soon, he was kissing her, in front of the whole Griffindor and Slytherin seventh year class.

Blaise and Ginny were the first to stand up and cheer, and the rest of the two houses followed. Well, except for one student: Ronald Weasley. He was pissed off that he apparently 'didn't deserve Hermione' according to Ginny, Harry, and most of the Weasley family. His mum even agreed. So did his dad. His whole family was pitted against him. Well, everyone but himself.

Later that day, at lunch, Draco and Hermione decided to have a picnic by the Black Lake, where nobody would bother them. They sat on the shore, just behind the water line so they wouldn't get wet, and had a blanket with food on it behind them. Draco's arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist, and they were sitting with their legs stretched out in front of them.

"You know, 'Mione, what I said in potions is true. I really, really do think I love you."

"I think I love you, too, Draco. I am sorry I had to be under the influence of Veritaserum to tell you, but I think it is a little early in a relationship to be making confessions of the magnitude."

"I know. But, it's like we are, well, kind of meant for each other. I really feel at total ease with you. Even though you know my deepest, darkest, most embarrassing secret. I am so sorry that I told you that. Not for you, but for me. I have no secret now. I have the number of girls I've been with, but that makes me feel really shameful now."

"How many is it? Trust me, I won't go running for the hills."

"It is really high. Want to guess?"

"Okay... Hmm... Is it above ten?"  
"Yes."

"Above twenty?"

"Yes."

"Above thirty?"

"No."

"Twenty five? Up or down?"

"Up."

"Twenty six?"

"Nope."

"Twenty seven?"

"Yep. That'sow many girls I've been with."

"How many have you had sex with?"

"Five."

"Not as bad as I thought. Okay. Good."

"What year did you lose your v-card in?"

"What's a v-card?"

"Your virginity, dummy."

"Fourth. My hand was getting tired."

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Yes. Now, how many guys have you had sex with?"

"None. I'm a virgin, still." She said, looking embarrassed.

"That's okay. Don't be embarrassed if you just aren't ready yet, okay?" Draco replied, comfortingly.

"I've just read, and heard, that it really hurts for women, their first time. I just don't want to waddle like that. Ever." Hermione said, completely serious.

"You do know, that you can put a spell up so it doesn't hurt, right?" Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"I know, I just don't want to do it yet. I haven't met the right person. Maybe I have though. I'm just not ready, yet. I am scared."

"Hey, don't be scared. And you said 'Maybe I have though.' Who might that be referencing to?"

"Err, uh, you. I really care about you, and you care about me."

"You are right about me caring for you. In more ways than one. Remember, this is coming from the guy who's darkest secret is that I wanked off to your picture in fourth year."

"Why is it such a dark secret, then?"

"Because, my father would have literally killed me if he knew that I was wanking off to what he would have called a 'mud-blood'. I don't like that word. I never have. I just, well, I said it to keep up pretenses. I couldn't go around saying that I did that. And, the Slytherin prince, the Griffindor princess? Not exactly viable relationship candidates."

"Makes sense. But, I thought that you were known as the Slytherin Sex God, not the Slytherin prince."

"Hmm. I understand that." in truth, Draco had never heard of it. "I've really been called that, though?"

"You really haven't seen the Griffindor Gossip Queen, also known as Ginny Weasley, have you. She runs the rumor press. And, escapes without a scratch. Just, never get on her bad side. Never."

"Okay. Well, we need to get to patrolling the halls. Okay?"

"Okay." and, with that, the two set off to do the patrols.

...

In the corridor next to the kitchens (and head dorms) after patrolls

...

"Ron, we shouldn't do this." the raven haired boy, known as Harry Potter said to his friend next to him under the invisibility cloak.

"Whatever. I don't care, and Hermione needs to be saved from the ferret." Ron said, rather angrily.

"Ron, let's go." Harry prompted, after seeing the head students turn the corner.

"No, Harry. I want to help her realize how screwed up he is."

"I am leaving you, Ron. I don't want you to do this. With that, Harry swept his cloak off of Ron, and made his way toward Hermione to warn her about Ron.

...

"Hermione! Ron is waiting just outside your portrait hole to ambush you and Draco! Be safe!" Harry's voice called.

"Thanks for the warning, Harry! Now, take your cloak off, as Draco is getting tense. Hearing your voice out of nowhere, I think, reminds him of that one time you got mud in his hair, then your head appeared in Hogsmeade, and freaked him and his cronies out!" Hermione said, and Harry just revealed his head.

"Here I am."

"Harry! Take the cloak off!" she scolded. He complied.

"Whoa! Potter has one too?"

"You have one?" Harry asked, in awe.

"Yep. It's how I would sneak around the Malfoy Manor to get the information that Snape couldn't to serve old Dumbly and the Order."Draco replied, truthfully.

"Okay. Main issue, guys. Ron outside our dormitory." Hermione interjected.

"Okay, Potter, you put up a shield against spells, hexes, and jinxes. 'Mione, you put up a physical shield. You two keep those going, and I will attack. Okay?"

"Yep! And, did you just call her what I think you called her?"

"Come on, you two bumbling idiots! You can't pay attention for more than a second! Come on!"

"Yes, Hermione." The two boys simultaneously replied.

"Good. Do what Draco told you to do." both boys nodded in agreement. "Let's go, then!"  
...

"Sectumsempera"! Ron screamed, hoping to hit Draco.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, just after the spell left Ron's wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco yelled, and Ron received, first going stiff as a board, then falling over.

"That was quick." Hermione stated.

"Well, Sweetie, the Weasel has always been a bumbling fool with a wand." Draco said to Hermione.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Harry chipped in.

"Yes, Harry, there is something you are missing. We," Hermione said, motioning to Draco and herself, "Are together."

"Oh... That's why she didn't hex you into next century when you called her 'Mione." Harry said slowly, finally comprehending what was going on.

"Yes. Now, we have things to do, events to plan, and prefects to brief. Draco and I will likely be here if you need us, and we hope you won't. See you later!" Hermione said, then added, "And take Ron with you to the Griffindor common room with you! Tell McGonagall about what happened. Okay, Harry?"

"Whatever." he replied, then picked up Ron, carrying him over his shoulder.

...

Later, at their weekly meeting with Dumbledore

...

"So," Dumbledore said, his light blue eyes twinkling. "Do you want to have one big Christmas ball, or two smaller balls, one at the end of the year, and one at Halloween?

"Two!" Hermione quickly said, her voice full of excitement.

"Whatever she said." Draco added, voice void of anything.

"Okay, so can we make the Halloween ball a Masquerade ball? Please?"Hermione pleaded.

"That is for you and Mr. Malfoy to decide, Miss Granger."

"Okay! We will begin planning that one tonight. I will make a list of things we need from Hogsmeade, and bring it to you to check, and then make fliers for each of the House's bulletin, and do-" Hermione was cut off, by Draco's hand on her mouth.

"I'm sorry. You were just going to ramble all night if I let you go on, Hermione." Draco said, then looked at Dumbledore, and said, "I will take her back to our commons, if you need us for anything, just let us know by owl, okay?" then pulled Hermione up, to take her back to their dormitories.

...

Common Room

...

"You go to sleep, okay, Hermione? You were up super early this morning, and if you slept anything like I did, you have got to be exhausted." Draco reasoned.

"Okay. But, do I get a goodnight kiss?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Come here." He said, then motioned to his lap. She sat down, and he leaned in to kiss her. They then shared a little snog, right before going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie #4**

**A/N: I know that my last chapter had a crap ending, but I was too tired to come up with anything else, as I finished it at three in the morning, then woke up at one in the afternoon, and posted it. So, I am sorry about that. Anyway, please R&R! And, constructive criticism greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! If I push the limits on the rating, just tell me in a review, so I can fix it. Thanks, again!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

The next morning, Saturday, Hermione bounded into Draco's room wearing black short compression shorts and a dark red tee shirt almost too long to see the shorts. She hopped onto Draco's bed and started jumping until he woke up with, in his gravelly/sleepy voice, "Ten more minutes, please?"

Hermione immediately responded with, "Nope." and continued jumping up and down.

"Please?" he said again, a tiny bit clearer than last time.

"No. Now, let's go on a mile run around the grounds. We should get into shape. And, in the mornings, it is perfect for running! Come on!"

"Okay. Just let me get up!"Draco said, sounding reluctant. Hermione jumped one last time, and landed sitting down next to him.

"Get up, handsome!"

"I am!" He responded, then jumped out of his bed, throwing his covers to the side, revealing that he wore boxers to sleep. Hermione gaped at his perfect, lean figure. Muscles in all the right places, but not too many.

"Like what you see?" Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows, with a playful smirk.

"Shut up, and put some running shorts on, and a shirt. I don't want all of the other girls ogling my boyfriend."

"I like this side of Hermione. Hmm. I wonder where it came from."

"Well, I got what is basically a flawless boyfriend, and I don't want anyone else to have him. Actually, go shirtless. I want them to see what they can't have." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, out! Unless you want to see..."Hermione was out the door in seconds. "Your choice, sweetheart!" He yelled after her, then stripped, threw his boxers in his hamper, walked to his dresser, opened the middle drawer, and grabbed a pair of blue running shorts, then slipped them on. He walked out of his room, and into the common room, after grabbing a pair of socks, and his neon green and midnight blue running shoes.

Hermione had changed her clothes from her pajamas, so she was wearing a loose, black shirt, and a pair of midnight blue, almost black, running shorts, with a small pocket in the back that was magically enlarged with a feather-light charm on it, so she could carry all of their water, and their wands, without a hitch. She grabbed her socks and shoes so she could put them on while she waited for Draco, but he was already sitting on the couch putting his own on, so she sat next to him, and he waited for her while she put her shoes on.

"Shall we?" Draco asked.

"Sure. Even if it is only a mile."

"Hey! It's okay. I am super out of shape, after the war. Even though I appear to be in shape."

"Alright. Do you want music while we run, or to just talk?"

"Let's just talk. Okay with you?"

"Yep! And, I want to get to know you better, as we have kind of just rushed into this, not that I regret it, which I don't."

…...

Later, while running once around the castle. (A/N: So, in this story, once around the castle is a mile, Ok?)

"So, what is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?"Hermione asked Draco, because she didn't know what else to ask.

"Well, besides fantasize about," he coughed, "things, I would have to say that it is currently just talk. About, well, don't laugh, but feelings, because before, and during, The War, I was forbidden to show any type of emotion. When I did, I would be abused. Whips, belts, canes, unforgivables, you name it. I wasn't ever raped, or anything, but I was tortured to the point of becoming an emotionless shell."

"Oh, Merlin, Draco! No wonder you were so, forgive me, but, rude when we were younger!"

"It's all over and done, 'Mione. You don't have to be sympathetic at all or anything for me. I am a lot better, mostly because, I, err, actually asked Dumbledore to make you Head Girl, and me Head Boy, because I thought that you would make me be, well, a better person. And, just by being you, you have. Thank you, Hermione." They only had one side of the rectangular castle left, and both were wide awake.

"I really do love you, Draco Malfoy. Anyway, your turn to ask me a question." Hermione said.

"I really do love you, too, Hermione Granger. Your favorite pastime?"

"Besides reading, I assume?"

"Yep."

"Hmm. That is a hard one."

"That's what she said." Draco said, in an undertone, hoping to get a laugh.

She punched his shoulder, not near hard enough to even make him flinch, then said, while trying to conceal a laugh, "Mind out of the gutter, handsome. And, it is a difficult question to answer. Probably just sitting around, doing nothing. Not sleeping, because the nightmares are horrible, but just sitting around."

"Hm." he responded. They were nearing the castle doors.

"Let's go grab some food from the kitchens, and then shower. Not together, though." Hermione said, trying to avoid another innapropriate, yet funny, comment from Draco.

"Thinking about me naked, hmm?"Draco said, waggling his eyebrows, again, a playful smirk on his face.

"Shut your cake-hole, Draco." she said, partially joking. "Will you get some eggs, bacon, and pancakes from the kitchen? And some coffee?" she then asked, after hesitating a bit.

"I'll get the food, and you take the first shower. I will meet you in the commons in about fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds great, Dragon!" Hermione exclaimed, then the pair went their separate ways to get ready for the morning.

…...

Ten minutes later, in the Heads' common room

…...

Draco could hear Hermione singing in the shower. It actually turned him on, a bit.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day... When everybody's words got in the wa-a-ay! Na, na, na-na, na-na, na-na, na, na, na, na na-na, na-na, na, na-na..." She sang, a muggle song called Everybody Talks by The Neon Trees. She sang, in Draco's opinion, amazingly, better than anybody else he'd ever heard. She suddenly stopped singing, then he heard the shower turn off, then her door open and close.

He got up, to go into the bathroom from his room, and knocked on the door before going into the bathroom and stripping his shorts, just barely damp from sweat, off. He made a mental note to give it to her after his, now cold, shower. When he got out, he went into his bedroom, cast a drying spell on himself, pulled some boxers on, then some muggle jeans, grabbed a tee shirt, and put it over his arm, then went back to the common room to set out breakfast.

Meanwhile, in Hermione's room, she cast the same drying spell on herself, put a teal matching underwear set, then went about choosing what clothes to wear. She ended up picking a pair of nearly worn-out jeans, and a tight black tee-shirt. She set to work on her makeup and hair, her hair put in a perfect messy bun, then frozen in place by a stilling charm, and just wearing a touch of brown mascara, and a tiny dusting of toast-colored eyeshadow.

She walked into the common room, to find Draco fixing them both plates of two American pancakes, two strips of turkey bacon, and some scrambled eggs with cheese, all the while shirtless. He noticed her coming into their little kitchen area, and pushed one of the plates towards her, and one next to hers, so they could sit together at the kitchen's island. "Would you rather have orange juice, chocolate milk, or normal milk?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Orange juice. And, will you put your shirt on? You are trying to distract me, aren't you." She accused.

"Okay, fine, you got me." He said, then pulled the shirt over his head. It was just plain black, similar to hers. "You know, one of us is going to have to change." He said, jokingly.

"Nope. I think it's actually cute, how we are all of a sudden accidentally matching outfits. By the way, your butt looks good in those jeans." She said.

"Err, thanks?" He offered.

"It's a compliment, Draco. And, it does look good. You could look good in anything."

"I know." He said in a cocky manner, then added, "but you'd look better. And, just look plain hot. Especially this morning. You should wear stuff like that more often. Oh, and also, it's supposed to be cold today, and it's a Hogsmeade visit."

"Thank you, and thanks for the warning about Hogsmeade. I will remember to forget my jumper, so I can borrow yours." she said, then motioned to the stool next to herself, saying, " Sit down. Eat breakfast! You deserve it. Besides that, it smells really good, and I don't want to be eating with you just watching."

He sat down and began eating. "The house elves are great at making food, but I prefer making it myself. It just tastes better the muggle way. They at least have something right. I will also bring an extra jumper, so I still have one after you steal mine." he said after he was finished, then stood up, and Hermione followed. Draco pulled her into a tight hug.

"They certainly do. But, I want one that you've worn recently, so it still smells like you." she said, hugging him closer to her still, so her face was buried in his chest.

"Why'd you want one that still smells like me?" he asked, incredulously.

"Because I like how you smell. It makes me feel safe." she murmured into his neck, now.

"Okay." he simply responded, his chin resting on top of her head.

She began lightly kissing his neck, nipping and sucking on the nerve-packed spots right above his collarbone.

"Ohh... Hermione, stop." he moaned, then pushed her away. She looked at him, disappointed.

"Did I do something wrong?"she inquired.

"No, it's just that if you had gotten any further, I wouldn't be able to stop. And I know that you aren't ready for anything, like that." He reassured her. "I don't want to have to shower again, either."

"Oh... Sorry, Draco. Now, go get some jumpers, so you don't get cold, and I have one to borrow." She demanded, as he walked into his room to grab two of his grey hoodies, both with the Slytherin crest on them. He handed the one that he had worn the previous Thursday on the Hogwarts express to his girlfriend, and slipped the one he hadn't worn on, to make it smell like him, to let Hermione borrow. He knew that she was going to end up borrowing (read: stealing) all of his hoodies, but he didn't care, as he was sure that he loved her.

…...

At Hogsmeade, simply walking around.

…...

"Hermione, I need to go into ScrivenShaft's to get a new quill. Come with me?"

"Let's go." Hermione replied, happy just to spend time with Draco. He ignited a warm feeling inside her, and she loved it.

"Alright. So, we need to go there, and to Madam Malkin's to get dress robes for the Halloween ball, Honeydukes for some more candy, to Ollivander's because my wand has a chip in the handle, and I don't want it getting any worse. I just bought this want last year! We also need to go to Gladrag's,just to see if they have anything I want to get, and to Tomes and Scrolls, and to Zonko's." She then listed to Draco, finishing with,"You can help me with bags, right?" She asked jokingly. He just looked on with a shocked expression on his face. "I'm just kidding, Draco." She laughed.

"Okay. Lots of shopping, little time. Let's go, and get this bugger done."he said, determined to get done quickly so they could stop for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.

"Draco! Language!" She reprimanded him.

"Sorry. Let's just get this..." he paused, thinking of a proper word, "Thing, done."

"Good. Scrivenshaft's first. I need a new quill, some more ink, and a new drawing book, as mine's full."(A/N: In this story, Hermione can sing and draw really well. Draco shares the talents, but he also writes.)

"You draw?"

"Yep. Now, do you think this quill, or this one?" she asked, holding a blue peacock feather quill, up alongside an emerald green-dyed dove feather one.

"The green one will certainly last longer, but the blue is much prettier. Go with the green one, I'd say."

"Hmm... Good reasoning. I think I will. Thanks, babe!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go find some ink. I will be on the lookout for drawing books." he said, then grabbed a black leather drawing book off the shelf next to him, and went to the front counter to buy it, while Hermione chose some ink. When Hermione came up to him, with the same book in her hands, and some plain black ink.

"Why do you have the same book?"

"I thought that I'd buy my girlfriend a little present. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I was going to buy it, though. It is an expensive book, considering the fact that it's made of dragon leather."

"it's nothing, 'Mione. Okay?" He quickly told her, then handed her the book, taking the one from her hands, along with the ink, then saying to the shopkeeper, "I'd like to purchase these too, please." then laying seven galleons on the table, two for the two bottles of ink, five for the book.

"Why'd you buy the two books?"Hermione quiestioned as they were exiting the shop.

"I draw, too. I thought I'd get a new book, and get rid of my old one. It's filled with drawings of dark things. I don't want it anymore. In fact, I have already burned it, in the fireplace."

"Oh." Hermione simply remarked, as they walked into Honeydukes, where Hermione bought a big package of sugar quills, and some Every Flavor Beans, and Draco bought a giant bar of chocolate, and two lollies, handing one to Hermione, and sticking one in his mouth.

"Okay." he said, the lollie slightly muffling his speech. "We, well, you need to get robes for the ball, I will just have my mum send me some of mine from home by owl. So, let's head over to Madam Malkin's."

"Alright. I think that that is a great idea."

When they got into the store, Draco and Hermione just loaded their arms with gowns in her size, in all colors, cuts, styles, and lengths, then one of the shop helpers came to them to assign a dressing room. "I see that you have found some gowns. I will take them to a dressing room, Miss?" she paused, waiting for Hermione's last name.

"Granger." Draco finally spoke.

"And the husband?" She asked. "Is he allowed to see the dresses?"

"We aren't married! We're only nineteen!" the two teens nearly shouted in unison.

"Okay. Engaged, then? Or just together?"

"Just together." Draco said, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"You've got to stay with her. She's a pretty one!" The helper, according to her nametag, Stacy said, then took the dresses with a floating spell, and put them in the dressing room marked with 'Granger'. "Would you like to help her change, Mister? Or would you like to change yourself, Miss Granger?"

"Uh, I'd like some help from Draco, thanks."

"Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. Who would've thought," the shopkeeper mumbled to herself. She then magically enlarged the dressing room, and put a chastity spell on it, just in case, then ushered the two students in.

"Okay, Hermione. Strip." He said, pulling a floor-length green ballgown from the pile, and watching as Hermione stripped down to her knickers and bra. It was bandeau, though, so he couldn't ask her to take it off until they came across a backless dress. He flipped the dress upside down, and found the bottom opening so he could slip it over her.

She raised her arms, so he could put the dress on her, and he did. He zipped the zipper up in the back after it was on, so it would stay on, but it was too small in the chest area. She blushed, embarrassed, and said, "Well, it is certainly in the running, but I'll have to, for sure, get it altered in the bust."

"For sure, 'Mione." He then unzipped it, and put it back on its hanger, flinging it over the door, and picking up a gold knee-length one, that was backless. "Take your bra off." he said, obviously rather happy. "It's backless. Sorry if I sounded kind of... Perverted, or something. I won't do anything." Draco re-assured her, as Hermione unclasped the bra. It fell to the floor, revealing her breasts to Draco, who thought that they were perfect. "Wow." he whispered. She blushed, her arms down to her sides. "Arms up." Draco commanded, gently, then slipped the golden dress over her.

It had thin straps, about a centimeter wide, holding it up, and had thinner, crisscrossing straps all over the back, which was a deep 'U' shape, that reached to just barely, the small of her back. It fit perfectly, everywhere, but there was one problem with the dress. The color. It clashed with Hermione's creamy skin-tone, so she preformed a simple color-altering spell, and the dress was a deep emerald green, like the first dress. Draco said, "That's your dress, Hermione. It was made for you, I swear."

"I know. It's going to be mine. Now, will you reverse the color-change spell, so I can go out and show her, then ask if we can alter it?" she asked, and he did. "Okay, I am going to go ask." Hermione said, then left the room.

…...

"Um, Stacy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Dearie?" the old witch replied.

"I love this dress, but not the color. Could we put a color-changing charm on it?" she explained.

"Oh, sure! That is the easiest magical alteration there is!" Stacy exclaimed, "What color do you want it, Miss Granger?"

"I'd like it to be a nice emerald green color, like that dress over in the window." she said, pointing to the dress that she had tried on, just minutes earlier. The old witch then took out her wand and changed the gold into green.

"Is that a good color?" she asked.

"This is perfect!" Hermione gushed. "I will go change clothes, and then come out to pay for the dress."

…...

"Draco! Look at the dress! It's perfect, don't you think?" she said, then twirled in a circle.

"It's perfect, sweetie. Now, you change, I'm sure you can do that by yourself, and I will wait for you at the counter." he said with a smile, happy at how easy Hermione was to please.

"Okay. Now, shoo!" Hermione said, then ushered him out the door, and changed clothes.

Meanwhile, Draco went up to the counter, and paid for the dress, and some black, five inch, patent leather,(magical, of course, so they wouldn't hurt) high heels in Hermione's size.

She came out of the dressing room, grabbed the dress, and went to the front counter to pay for it, just as Draco was finishing the transaction. "I hope you like the shoes. I think they'll fit, but try them on, just to make sure?" he asked.

"Draco! I was going to pay for the dress myself! Please let me?"

"Nope. I already paid for it, and I wanted to. A Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants."

"Whatever, Draco. I just feel indebted to you now."

"Don't." he replied, and smiled. "Well, now, since we have your dress, and my tie, I picked it up while you were changing, so it matches your dress, let's go back to Hogwarts. Okay, 'Mione?"

"Alright. I really do think I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"And I really do think that I love you, Hermione Granger."

They made their way back to their dorms, in comfortable silence, not being attacked, or approached by anybody who thought that their relationship was wrong.

"Draco? If I met your mum, do you think that she'd like me?"

"I don't know. She probably would, though. I want her to. So I'll inform her, before you meet, if you ever do. I know one thing, though, and that is that my sister would absolutely love you. She is classic Malfoy, and she's had fun with my previous girlfriends, mostly scaring them away. But, if she'd never met them, I wouldn't have ever met you, so I don't regret anything."

"I love you." Was her simple reply. "Do you ever want to meet my family? I have a sister, a brother, and my parents."

"I'm scared of the brother, definitely, if he's older than you,"

"He is. He's twenty two."

"Okay, the sister?"

"Twenty. But, she'd just flirt excessively with you. Remember, you would be mine."

"Parents?"

"Be scared of my dad. Not my mum, though. Just don't hurt me, and you'll be fine with all of them."

"Yes, Hermione. I wouldn't hurt you. You know that."

"I know, babe."

"I really do love you, Hermione Granger." he said, then muttered, "Dragons are Sexy," to the portrait.

"Draco? Will you run a bath for me? With vanilla bubbles?"

"Sure, Love." he replied, happy to do stuff like that for his girlfriend. He went into the bathroom, to fill the tub.

Hermione, though, went into her room, and stripped. She took off her bra and knickers, then slipped her teal silk robe on. It reached her mid-thigh, and was three quarter length in the sleeve, with black and white polka dot trim.

She walked into the bathroom, and said, "Turn around, eyes closed." Draco did.

She slipped her robe off her shoulders, and climbed into the gigantic bathtub. "Can I open my eyes and turn around, yet?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Thank you, for doing that, Dragon." she told him.

"You are welcome. Even though I've seen it all, before. By the way, you do have perfect breasts." he said, sitting on the outside step, right behind her.

She blushed. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." he then added, seeing the blush.

"No, it's okay, Draco." she said.

"Are you sure, Mi?" he asked, starting to knead her shoulders.

"Ohhh, Draco. Don't stop... Mmmm..." she sighed.

"You are super tense. Want to talk about it?"

"Not... Mmmm... Now." she said airily. "That feels... Ohhh, really, really good."

"Good. Now, you hurry with your bath, I am going to leave, and give you some privacy, all right?"

"Yeah. Will you finish rubbing my back later?" she asked.

"Yep. As long as you walk on mine."

"Okay." she said, not really paying any attention.

She finished her bath, quick as she could, eager to have Draco's skilled hands on her shoulders and back once again. She sat in the bath, for about a minute, before getting out, then wrapping a fluffy white towel around her. She got dressed in a pair of raspberry coloured compression shorts, a tank top, and Draco's jacket.

She walked out of her room, and into the common room. Draco sat in a chair, looking annoyed, and Blaise and Ginny sat in another, snogging like there was no tomorrow.

She laid down, on the floor, on top of a blanket that Draco had laid out earlier, waiting for her to come out. "Draco, love," She called from her position on the floor.

He hopped out of his chair, immediately looking much happier than he had before. "Coming, my 'Mione." He straddled her, his hips above hers. He started massaging her back, starting at her shoulders, and working his way down her back. "Mmmm... Ohhh, Draco! Ohhh, mmmm..." she moaned loudly. "Draco! Why did you stop!" she demanded.

"Because Blaise and Ginny are staring at our rather compromising position, sweet." he whispered in her ear.

"What the hell!" she shouted shrilly, jumping up. "Blaise! Ginny!"

"Those are our names." Ginny said, with a smirk to rival Draco's on her face.

"We weren't doing anything! He was just giving me a back rub. Don't you get that?"

"Yes, Hermione, I do, I just want to know what that man was doing with his hands to make you moan like that."

"I want to know, too." Blaise chimed in.

"I am just wonderful with them. I'm practically perfect. I have strong fingers, Blaise, you know how much I was at my piano as a kid."

"I." Hermione kissed him Draco on the cheek. "Love." again, "This." and again, "Man." she said, in between kisses.

"I think they're going to be doing things that we don't want to witness soon, hon. Let's go." Ginny whispered in Blaise's ear.

"Good idea, Gin." he responded.

"Will you walk on my back, now, 'Mia?"

"Of course, Draco. But, only if you'll finish rubbing my back, after."

"I will give you five more minutes, after."

He laid down, where she was only minutes before. She asked, "Are you sure? I might be too heavy, and hurt you."

"Hermione, I weigh above two hundred pounds. You weigh one-fifteen, right?"

"One twenty." she corrected.

"I can lift one-seventy five."

"That's completely different, Draco."

"Will you please, please just do it?"

"Okay, but if I hurt you, I will not ever let it go."

"You won't hurt me. I am two hundered and three pounds of lean, mean, fighting machine!"

"Fine. I will do it." She finally replied, and carefully stepped onto the middle of his back.

"Go up, right in between-Ohhh, damn." He growled.

"Did you just growl?" she asked, confused.

"Yep. Instead of moaning, loudly as possible, like you, I make sounds like that, in the back of my throat. I try to refrain from screaming." he joked. "I think that you will be loud in bed." he mused aloud.

"Draco!" she reprimanded.

"Sorry, 'Mione." he apologised, not at all whole-heartedly.

"Good. I was actually thinking of sleeping in your bed, tonight. Now, I think not."

"Please? He looked up at her, over his shoulder, with big, gray puppy eyes.

"Okay, fine. But only sleep, and snuggling. No funny business."

"By funny business you mean fun, right?" he jokingly asked.

"You are a dork, Draco." she told him. "But, I love you."

"I love you, too, you perfect little know-it-all." he joked, lovingly.

"Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted. Will you carry me up?" Hermione asked, and without a moment's hesitation, he swept her up, making her giggle, and marched into his room.

He threw her on his bed, then stripped down to his boxers, and hopped into his bed, pushing back the covers, so they could slip in together. "I love you, my Griffindor Princess," he whispered into her ear, before they fell alseep together, spooning.

…...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I know that it was super fluffy, and totally unnecessary, but I wanted some fluff. Sorry I didn't get it out sooner, I went camping. With no internet. I had power, though, but I worked on other stories. Including a new one. Not sure if it will post it, but if I do, it will be after this one is over. Anyway, Review please! It gives me inspiration! OH, and if you have any confusion over what is happening, review! It gives me a chance to improve my writing! Thank you, my lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP. 5**

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story! I will be including a twist in this chapter, I planned it all along. Just kidding, I never knew where I wanted this story to go, besides the fact that I wanted it to be DMHG. **

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. Even if you don't recognise it, I probably still don't own it. I only own the plot. **

…...

Hermione woke up with an arm around her. She turned around, realising that it was Draco's, and she was in his room.

"Wake up, handsome." she said, in his ear, just loud enough to rouse him.

"I am." he replied, sleepily, in that gravelly voice.

"Waking up?"

"Handsome."

"Wake up."

"Yes, Ma'am."he responded jokingly.

"We are going on another run, be ready in five minutes. Or at 6:45."she said.

"God, woman. It's too early." he mumbled, putting his face into his pillow.

"No. We will go on a run, and that is final." she said, then added, "I will dump cold water over you, if you don't get up, right now."

"YES HERMIONE! I'M UP!" he yelled, not wanting to get caught in the ice water storm that was brewing above his head.

"Good. Put some running shorts and your shoes on."

"Shirt or no?"

"Shirt. I don't want Ginny tripping over something and dying."

"Oh. Blaise and Ginny are coming with us?"

"Yep. I convinced Gin, who convinced Blaise."

"Ah. Okay, leave, unless you want to see-" the door slammed shut before he could finish.

"Your choice!" He then called after her, changing into a pair of black running shorts, a blue shirt, and his blue and green shoes.

When she ran into her room, she stripped, and changed into a pair of black running Capri-length leggings, and a blue sports bra.

"Okay, babe. We have-WOW!" he said, when he saw what she was wearing.

"What? We have wands. That's all we need."

"Okay. You look really hot, Hermione. Like, really , really hot. You should wear workout clothes more often."

"Oh, shush. Let's go. Blaise and Gin are meeting us by the doors."

…...

When they got to the doors and met Blaise and Ginny, they almost immediately set off running.

"Mi?" Ginny asked.

"Uh-huh, Gin?" Hermione responded.

"Do you think you could trick Draco into giving me a back rub? Please?"

"No. I want him to myself." Draco chuckled at his girlfriend's statement.

"You know, Ginny, you can ask Blaise. He played the piano and stuff just as much as me when we were kids."

"Oh, fine." she responded, then turned to Blaise, as they were nearing the second corner, and said, "Babe? Will you give me a back rub when we get back to the Head's Dorms?"

"You are going to hang out in our dorms? Really, guys? We are going to the Great Hall for breakfast, because Dumbledore wants to make an announcement."

"Oh. Okay. We can hang out in my room, Gin." Blaise told her.

"Great Hall, first. It's mandatory." Hermione reminded them. They finished the run in silence.

"Okay, line up. I'm going to preform a cleaning charm on all of you."

"Ow! What the fuck was that!" Blaise shouted.

"That was the cleaning charm." Hermione answered.

She cast it on the rest of them, each wincing slightly when it was cast.

"Good job. At least none of us stink, or are sweaty." Hermione said finally, motioning that they should head to the Great Hall. They just got there when Dumbledore was beginning his announcement.

"Students. Attention, please." everybody's eyes were trained on him. "Thank you. Now, you are all probably wondering why we have called you here, correct?" most students nodded. "Good. Well, am pleased to announce, that we, at Hogwarts, will have a Muggle month. Now, for the next month, your wands will be taken away, to be kept safe inside my office. I will not mess with them, or anything. They will be held in a glass case, so you will be able to see them, but you will not be able to use them. This month, you will wear muggle clothes, you will act as if magic didn't exist, as you would if you were a muggle. The portraits will be stilled. You will have keys instead of passwords to your dormitories. The stairs will stop moving. Instead of magical classes, you will have muggle classes. It is all to help you better prepare to live your lives, as there are a great deal more muggles than wizards."

"What!" Most of the Slytherins shouted in indifference. The rest just stared straight on, looking as if they were statues. Blaise and Draco, at the Griffindor table, reacted the latter way.

"Draco?" a soft voice called quietly in his ear. He shook his head, and coughed. "Are you okay?" the voice asked again.

"I'm okay, Hermione. Just shocked, because, only the seventh years are at breakfast. It's only for the seventh years. The rest of the students get their magic!"

"Draco. It will be fine. And, do you remember who you have a dorm with?"

"Yeah? You."

"Yeah. Me. I'm a muggleborn, so I know this stuff."

"Oh." he said, still working on getting over his shock.

"Anyway, for the last week of Muggle Month, you will all go on a trip. The location will be muggle, of course, and you will use your newly acquired skills to get on there. The location will be chosen by Head Girl and Boy, so you may suggest to them places you want to go." he snapped his fingers, and the food appeared, distracting everyone from the announcement.

…...

Back in Draco and Hermione's Dorms, the two were brainstorming places to go.

"Ooh! California!"

"The Bahamas." Draco offered, tonelessly.

"I'm going to go grab my laptop. That way, we can do this the muggle way, you can learn what it is, and we can research the places we are going!" she followed this statement with, "Accio laptop!" and two laptops came flying at her; one from Draco's room, and one from her own. The one from Draco's room was just black. Hers was white.

"I bought a ton of muggle stuff this summer. I was bored." he explained.

"Oh. Okay. Do you have any music on there?" she asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Accio iPod!" he shouted. It came flying into his outstretched hand. He played the song that she had played when they met on the train.

"When I was

A young boy

My father

Took me into the city,

To see a marching band..."

"Nice choice." Hermione smiled at him.

"So, where shall we go? The Bahamas, New York, California? Do we want somewhere with a beach? Or not?" he asked.

"With a beach. Rule out New York. It's landlocked, mostly, and is on the Atlantic coast. We want the Pacific, or an island, if anything. Let's make some lists of where we want to go. Okay? With beaches, and some sun. Remember, we are going at the end of the month, so we want somewhere warm." she reminded him.

"Okay. Making lists, with the help of the internet."

…...

Twenty minutes later, each of them had a list of places they could go, and the conversation started back up.

"Okay, I have... California and Disneyland, Hawaii, Nassau in the Bahamas, most anywhere in Florida, Cancun, the Caribbean, somwhere in Trinidad and Tobago." Hermione said.

"Well, I have most of those, actually less. I missed Trinidad and Tobago. But, I included Jamaica. So, where do you think we should not go?" Draco asked.

"Well, I think that we should definitely rule out Florida, Trinidad and Tobago, and California. Trinidad and Tobago, because it was just something we both found on the internet, right?" Hermione decided, logically.

"Right. Okay. So, that leaves us with the Caribbean, Cancun, Hawaii, Jamaica, and the Bahamas. Should we bring Dumbledore into this? Or some other students?"

"I say we ask the students, then we can ask Dumbledore."

"Okay. Sounds good." Hermione remarked, then added, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade, for lunch? Or do you want to go to a muggle place?"

"Hogsmeade. I want some of the fish and chips from The Three Broomsticks. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure. I'm going to go shower, I will be out in about ten minutes, if you need me." Hermione said, then left the room, to take a shower. She still felt gross from her run. The charm cleaned you, but a real shower made you feel clean, too. She quickly showered, and walked out of the bathroom, and into hers.

She decided to wear a dress. It was a little bit shorter than mid-thigh, was navy blue, and had little flowers all over it. She slipped a denim jacket over it. The jacket hit just below her ribcage, at her waist, and finished the look off with a pair of red Chuck Taylors. She put her hair in a messy bun at her crown. It was becoming a regular hairstyle for her.

She walked out of her room, into their commons, and found that Draco had decided to take a shower as well. He showered as quickly as possible, used a drying spell, and put a new pair of jeans on. They were dark. He put a tight baby blue button up on, that strained against his chest (Think: Benedict Cumberbatch). The outfit showed off his lean, tall figure. He walked out into the common room, planning to wear his black converse.

"Hermione?" he called. "Where are you?" She walked out of her room.

"Reading, sorry." she told him, as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"You look... Wow." he dumbly stated.

"And you look handsome. That color with your eyes," she said, motioning to his shirt, "looks really good."

"That dress...No, you look really good."

"Thanks, Draco. You are being really sweet."

He blushed. "I love you Hermione Granger."

"And I love you, Draco Malfoy." she said, in return. "Shall we go?"

"Sure, 'Mia."

"I like that nickname." she said, as they walked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I just need a nickname for you, except for Dragon. What's your full name?"

"Draconis Abraxas Lucius Malfoy."

"Hmm. I will think about it." she said.

"Okay." And in comfortable silence, the two teens walked in the door of The Three Broomsticks. They picked a small booth to sit at, and a witch, who appeared to be about twenty five came up to them.

"Hello, my name is Erik. I will be your waitress today. Would you like some drinks, or anything to start you off?" she asked.

"Uh, two butterbeers, please. Thanks." Draco said,not noticing the obviously flirty glances the witch was giving him.

"Alright. Look through the menus, and I will be back in a jiff!" She said, with a fakely happy tone, then rushed off.

"Gah! She didn't even give me time to speak! That's the reason I love you. You are so... Patient." Draco said.

"I love you because you... You are so changed. Un-Malfoy-ish. Very Draco." he laughed.

"I really do love you, Hermione Granger."

"And I really do love you, too, Draco Malfoy."

The waitress had heard them speak eachother's names. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Who would've ever thought?

"Here are your butterbeers." she said, a cold tone to her voice, setting the drinks on the table, in front of each teenager, not too gently. "What would you like to eat? Or have you decided yet?"

"I'd like the fish and chips. I think Hermione would too?" he asked as he looked in her direction, and she nodded.

"Two of the fish and chips. Would you like any sauces?"

"Uh, actually, I'd like some tartar sauce, if that'd be alright." Draco said in an icy tone, glaring at the way the waitress was looking at Hermione.

"Okay. Two fish and chips, tartar sauce. Got it. I'll be back in a few." she said, rather disappointed that Draco Malfoy was with Hermione Granger, Mudblood and war heroine.

…...

After eating, Draco paid for their meal, even though Hermione planned to. He caught her just in time, and told her, "Nope. I'm paying." and allowed no wiggle room.

…..

"Okay, so I am impossible to nickname?" he asked Hermione as she looked around the shops that they had forgone the previous day.

"Yep. You are impossible to nickname." She said, as she looked around the shelves at Zonko's.

"Why are we even here?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I think that The New Potato just wanted to write about Zonko's." She replied.

"What?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"I don't know." she was confused, too.

"Let's go." he finalized.

"Alright. Let's go to Tomes and Scrolls. I heard about a new potions book, and I could use it. The stuff we are doing in class, oh, god. It is so easy! I need some new things to do, and we both have unrestricted access to anywhere in the castle. Potions storage, third floor, right corridor, wherever."

"Third floor, right corridor?" Draco asked.

"Oh. In first year, I fought a giant dog with three heads named fluffy, got rid of some devil's snare, and played a giant game of wizard's chess, then Harry went to fight his first, well, second, actually, confrontation with Voldemort."

"Wow. Okay." he said, trying to take in the information. "You had it rough. I mean, everyone always thought, 'Wow, they have it easy. Great friendship, brilliant, have two sidekicks, blah, blah, blah,' but in reality, you were under amazing amounts of stress. And you were eleven!"

She blushed. "Yeah. It's been hard. And, don't you dare." she said, re-thinking her last statement.

"Oh, fine, be that way. But, no wonder you are always so tense. You have been under increasing, crazy fucking amount of stress, since you were eleven! And, you were, no offence, a muggleborn witch, so all of this was new to you. Wow."

"Yeah. It was hard, and it still is." she remarked, looking around, in the store. "I can't find the book. Have you seen it, anywhere?"

"No. Do you want to head over to Ollivander's?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, the two were in Ollivander's. The man behind the counter had dark hair, neatly trimmed short, and extremely pale skin. He looked paler than a ghost, nearly. His nametag read 'Hi, my name is Sam.'

"Hello. What do you need today, miss?" he asked, politely clipped.

"My wand has a chip in the handle. I was wondering if you could fix it. Well?"

"Oh, sure! Just come back tomorrow, and it will be done. I need a deposit, as well. Twelve galleons, please."

"Here you go." Hermione said, handing the twelve galleons and her wand to the man.

"Okay, and remember, tomorrow, twelve thirty, come and get your wand." the man, Sam, said.

"Um, is it okay if I send someone else to get it?"

"Sure. What would that person's name be?"

"It'd be Harry. Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter! That must mean that you... Oh, wow! I will do it right now, then Miss Granger!" Sam said, rushing into the back.

"You really should just introduce yourself, first, Hermione. People would lick the bottoms of your shoes clean, if you asked." Draco said.

"I know, I just don't like people giving me special treatment because I am the war heroine that saved everybody's arses." she said, and Draco chuckled.

"Oh, Hermione. You never cease to amaze me."

"Have I told you I love you today?" Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Yes. And, I love you, too."

The man came out of the back. "Here's your wand, Miss Granger. If you find anything else faulty, just come right back! We are honoured to have had you here!" he said.

"Thank you, Sam, was it?"

"Yes. But no need to thank me. We should be the ones thanking you." he said with a smile.

"Well, goodbye." she said, then practically ran out of the shop, pulling Draco behind her. "Thank god, that's the last of our shopping!"

"Shall we go back to Hogwarts, and hand our wands over to the old coot?"

"Sure, Draco. Let's go." She said, happily.

…...

At Dinner, Dumbledore announced that the Seventh years would be participating in a Muggle Month project, where they would not use magic at all for the month, then for the last week, would have a one week vacation, and the Heads would choose the destination.

After, Draco and Hermione were both bombarded with suggestions, the most popular being Hawaii, so they decided to go with the majority, and pick Hawaii. Hermione was really excited, and it showed, in everything she did.

Late that evening, well, early that morning, at 00:45, Hermione decided to go to bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Want to come with?" she asked, and instead of waiting for an answer, just headed off into her room, and changed into an oversized tee shirt that reached just below her knickers.

He came in, just as she finished getting it over her head.

"I knew you'd come." she said, while flipping back the covers, and sliding in. She patted the space next to her.

"One minute." he said, then stripped down to his boxers, then slipped in, next to her.

"I like you sleeping here. It takes my nightmares away." Hermione said. He nodded into her curly hair.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, my un-nickname-able prince."

"I love you, 'Mi."

"I love you, too."

And with that, the both drifted off to sleep, smiling in each other's arms.

**A/N: Anybody that's read to here, thank you! And I know that I ended this chapter in a fluff-tastic way, but I hope you like it anyway. Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Anybody that's read to here, thank you! And I know that I ended this chapter in a fluff-tastic way, but I hope you like it anyway. **

**Chap. 6**

**A/N: This chapter is going to have plot developments! Thanks for reading, and all that stuff! Please R&R! Virtual cookies to those who do!**

**Disclaimer: Everything that you recognise, I don't own. I probably don't even own some of the stuff that you don't recognise. So, yeah.**

Draco woke first, this time, to a little black box on Hermione's night-stand, beeping like there was no tomorrow. It had red numbers on it, and they showed the time: 6:35. Time to get ready, and go to breakfast, as it started at 7:00, and classes at 8:00.

"Mi?" he whispered in her ear. "Time to wake up. Come on, Hermione." he gently shook her.

"Five more minutes, mum." she said, in a tired tone.

"I'm not your mum, 'Mione. Come on, it's time to wake up." he prodded, gently.

"Oh, fine. I was dreaming. And it was a really good one. So, fine, Ethan." she said, gravelly tone, and all.

"I am Draco, babe. Come on, let's get up. You can take first shower." Draco offered.

"Oh. So it wasn't a dream. You really are my boyfriend." she said, as she flipped over, and looked at him.

"Yeah. I get to be Hermione Granger's boyfriend." he said, a triumphant, and smug look on his face.

"And I get the first shower!" she yelled, wiggling out from under him, and bolting for the bathroom door.

"So not fair!" he yelled after her, as the shower turned on. He knew that she probably hadn't heard him, and decided to go back to his room. He opened her door, and found somebody he really didn't want to see. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Just-To-Piss-Him-Off.

"What do you want, Pot-," then remembering that he should be nicer, or at least civil to Hermione's friends, "Harry?" he said, in a forced happy tone.

"Draco Malfoy just called me Harry. I think that Hermione has rubbed off on him." Harry stated, mostly to himself.

"Yeah. It's just that I'm... This is so cheesy, and so cliché, but, I'm so unworthy of her, and I feel like I need to prove myself, at every single chance I get."

"She's got you wrapped around her little fingers, mate." Harry responded, holding back a laugh.

"Harry Potter just called me 'mate.'" Draco said, a grave look on his face. "What is this world coming to?" he cried jokingly to the ceiling.

"Don't I know it." Harry said, smiling.

"Hey, boys! It's the first day of Muggle Month, and we are turning in our wands! Let's go!" Hermione's voice called, coming out of the her room wearing her uniform: knee-high socks, grey skirt that reached her mid-thigh, white blouse tucked in, but bloused, Head Girl badge, on her Griffindor robe, and black Mary-Jane's. Draco wolf-whistled. Hermione slapped him upside the head, just hard enough to be a tiny bit painful.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked pleadingly.

"That was for wolf-whistling at Hermione, mate. She has been drilled so many times by Molly, Weasley, that her reaction was automatic. She's not a dog, she's a lady."

"We have to drop our wands here, boys." Hermione's voice rang out, directed at Draco and Harry. They each dropped their beloved wands into the glass box, Draco's wand black, long, and thin, Harry's nearly red, short and fat. Hermione followed suit, but more daintily slipping her grey, long, thin wand in. "Good. Now, I am going to get a coffee, then listen to what the first week's assignment is."

"Good morning, students! Your first week of Muggle Month will be spent doing muggle things, partying, playing around, just having some good Muggle fun. Tonight, you will have a karaoke contest. You will each either pick a song, or a song will be picked for you. I wish you good luck, students, and thank you!"

"Ooh, this is going to be so fun! We get to do karaoke! I think that I'm for sure going to do Bulls in the Bronx." Hermione said, obviously extremely excited. "Oh, Gin! I am so glad you are here!" she told her best friend. "Do you have anything I can borrow for my song?" she asked, but then added, "Do you still have that black crop, that I was wearing on the train?"

"Oh, for sure Hermione! I was thinking that you could wear the white skinnies, and the neon orange wrap?" Draco, and Harry both had no clue what the two girls were talking about.

"I don't think I have the bod for the white skinnies, Ginny. My thighs are too much." Hermione mused.

"Hermione! Don't even go there! You so have the body! They work better on you than on me!" she scolded.

"I need a guy's opinion. And not Draco's, because he only provides from the point of view that I am somehow perfect." she told Ginny.

"I am hurt. You are perfect, Hermione. You know that, right?" he asked her. A few girls murmured things along the lines of, 'Oh, that's so sweet.' or 'I'd kill to have a boyfriend like that.'

"Trust me, Draco. I am far from perfect."

"Nope. I refuse to believe that." he responded.

"I second Draco's opinon." Ginny added.

"Whatever, guys. Just bring the navy, the white, and the black jeans, with the orange, the emerald, and the grey-blue tops."

"I say you go all-out Slytherin!" Draco joked. Hermione gave him the two-finger salute. "That hurt my feeling, love."

"You truly have the emotional maturity of a five-year-old, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. And proud of it." Draco said, proudly smiling. "Oh, and Dumbledore said that there is only going to be a Christmas ball this year, because of the fact that we are going to Hawaii."

"Okay. So, we'll start planning in November, for it?"

"Sure. That'll give us plenty of time."

"Can I help planning?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, Gin! You'll be quite a bit more help than this brilliant blonde." she said, sarcastically.

"You, again, hurt my feeling." he joked, with a pout.

"Oh, shush. Ginny and I are going to disappear into my room for the rest of the day, deciding what to wear, how to do our hair, and all of that fun stuff." Hermione told Draco. "Gin, you go get your stuff, meet me in my room, in ten?" she asked.

"Sure thing. And, Draco, tell Blaise that I'm going to be with 'Mi, not him, today."

"Yes, girls, now go, figure out what songs to sing, what clothes to wear, all of that shite." he told them. He didn't add a 'I love you' in there for Hermione. So she didn't tell him that back.

"Bye. We'll see you guys in a few hours." Ginny said.

"Yep." Hermione responded, then walked to her room alone. She made it safely, and nobody she didn't want to see, was seen, and she was happy. Just minutes after Hermione reached her dorm, there was a knock at the door, obviously Ginny from the yell of, "Lemme in! I'm carrying, like forty pounds worth of tools and clothes!" so, being a good friend, Hermione complied.

"Okay, fine. So what outfits do you like?" Ginny asked, after everything in her bag had been emptied onto either Hermione's bed, or the floor.

"I like the black pants and green shirt, the black pants and orange shirt, the white pants and the orange shirt, the white and the blue-grey shirt, and the white with the green. I also like the navy with the green, and the navy with the orange." she said.

"Let's start trying the combinations on, then!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Okay. I'm going to do the white pants, blue-grey shirt first. Good?" she said, then changed quickly. "How does it look?" she asked, looking at herself in the white skinny jeans, and the flowy wrap top.

"Not that colour." Ginny said, motioning to the top. "Try the orange. I think the black and green should stay together, if you get my drift." Hermione immediately changed, and eyed herself in the mirror.

"I look like a fucking creamsicle." she said, mentioning her favourite type of ice lolly.

"You are right. Change into the black and green." she said, knowing that it would look amazing on Hermione's small frame.

"Fine." Hermione's reluctant voice rang out.

"Good." Ginny replied, shoving the outfit into Hermione's hands.

"God, lady, wait until this outfit's off!" Hermione exclaimed in mock-outrage.

"Whatever." Ginny said dismissively as she took a sudden interest in her cuticles.

"Okay, Gin, how does it look?" Hermione asked her friend, having changed into the black skinny jeans and loose, flowy, emerald-green sleeveless top.

"Damn! Hermione! That looks amazing on you!" she nearly shouted. She then added, "Will you change the grey-blue top to, like midnight blue?"

"Yep. Wearing it with the white skinny jeans?" Hermione asked, knowing that she'd get a 'Yes.' from Ginny.

"Yes. I am, now would you change the colour, already?"

"Okay! I'm working on it!" she told Ginny, then muttered a spell at the shirt, while pointing and waving her wand at it, and it was a deep, midnight, blue. "There you go. Happy now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Thanks, Hermione. I'm rubbish at transfiguring anything, even colours." Ginny admitted.

"Well, you always have me." Hermione simply stated, then followed with, "Will you straighten my hair? I am rubbish at beauty spells. It will end up slightly wavy, exactly how I want it."

"Sure, Hermione. You will always have me for your beauty and glamour spells." Ginny told her, smiling. She muttered a spell at Hermione's hair, turning the frizzy, out of control curls, into soft, perfect waves flowing down her back. "Here you go, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, motioning to Hermione in the mirror.

"Wow, Gin. You are a fucking lifesaver!"she said, then added, "Will you do my makeup, too?" she asked, knowing that Ginny would willingly, happily, do her makeup.

"Oh, sure, Hermione! Why not?" Ginny asked, not expecting, or wanting, an answer.

Later, after the two girls were done with makeup, hair, getting dressed, and choosing songs, Hermione's being Fix You, by Coldplay, and Ginny's being, surprisingly, Gives You Hell, by the All-American Rejects, they went out to the common room, where Blaise and Draco were sitting, discussing their feelings. This surprised all four, Hermione and Ginny because they had walked in on their boyfriends talking about _feelings_, of all things, and Draco and Blaise, because of how their girlfriends looked.

"Well, love, it appears to be time for me to compliment your butt, and it looks really good in those black jeans. I love the shirt, by the way." Draco said, obviously liking seeing the Griffindor Princess in Slytherin colours. Blaise began to snicker at the couple, who were just staring at each other, Draco wearing his crimson shirt, pulling at the chest, (Think: Benedict Cumberbatch, again) and a pair of black, sharp, trousers.

"You look good, too, Draco." Hemrione responded sarcastically, pulling him in for a kiss. Once she pulled him in, he grabbed her hips, and sort of lifted her up, and she tangled her fingers in his silky-soft hair.

Blaise coughed, ruining the moment. "Bla-aise!" Draco said, in the tone of, of course, a five year old having a temper tantrum.

"Hermione, it's for the best. I can see that lustful look in your eyes, but I don't want you to get sex hair. It took me so long to get you hair like that!" Ginny exclaimed, shocking everyone.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted indignantly.

"Gin! You can't say shit like that to her!" Blaise followed.

Draco simply smirked, but it left his face, when Hermione punched his shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?!" he asked.

"Smirking, when Ginny said sex hair." Hermione had a dark look in her eyes, and it scared Draco.

"Sorry, 'Mione." He said, mock-guiltily.

"Okay, now, since Blaise and Gin are here, I guess we won't kiss any more. But we need to get down to the Great Hall, it's ten (**A/N: I know it was a bit jumpy, but we are at ten at night, PM, whatever you want to call it.)**, and the Karaoke party starts at ten thirty, and we need to get the wizard booze ready."

Draco just chuckled. "What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You said wizard booze. Wizard booze." Draco finished, still chuckling.

"Yeah, that's what we call it, Draco, Blaise." Ginny said. "And since we're going for the whole seventh, and technically eighth years, we are going to be spending about fifteen minutes prepping the booze, and it takes five minutes to get there, from here, so let's go, and in the extra ten minutes, we can all snog our respective partners, and drink a bit of punch."

"Booze punch, right?" Blaise asked, trying to hold back laughter, as the quartet of teens made there way to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ginny both flipped him off, simultaneously, and he stopped laughing, just snickering.

They all sang their songs, got a bit tipsy, and Blaise passed out drunk, so Ginny levitated him to the Slytherin common room, where someone was sure to find him, and either put him on a couch, or put him in his bed. Ginny made it into her room and bed before passing out, and Draco and Hermione made it to the couch in their common room. The next morning, at the infirmary, hangover potions were in extreme demand, but Hermione and Draco had a few in their bathroom medicine cabinet, and each took one.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really like me, like really?" Hermione's worried voice came.

"What are you kidding, sweet? I love you, even though you are a mudblood." He said, without malicious intent, but Hermione took it how anyone would.

"Goodbye, then, as evidently you still think I'm just a mudblood, Griffindor." She retorted angrily, grabbing her bag, and storming away from the Head's commons.

**Ooh, a cliff hanger! What shall happen? In 4 reviews, totaling 8, I will post a new chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I give up on begging for reviews. And, I know, it was terrible for me to leave you guys there, with Hermione walking out on Draco, but I have finished chapter 7, and you have reviewed, so here it is. I love you! It's the end, of this story, I might do a sequel eventually, because this was super short, but it was literally my first finished story. **

"Hermione! Wait!" Draco called after her, jumping from his seat, and running after her. She had already left. He knew that he should just wait for her to come back, and so he did.

Weeks passed, and Muggle Month was over. Hermione's nightmares started again, as she wasn't even speaking to Draco anymore. She was in a state of constant depression, and rarely raised her hand in class. On the trip to Hawaii, she just stayed in her room at the hotel, the whole time. She stayed in her room alone, all the time, at Hogwarts, too. Her grades were slipping, though, and Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak with her about it, like the many times he had spoken to Draco, just listening, and trying to provide advice for the blond boy.

Draco was heartbroken. He didn't talk unless to Dumbledore, searching for advice, or to receive the threats that Harry Potter delivered to him. It was his fault that Hermione was acting so depressed all of a sudden. He had never felt so guilty in his life.

"Miss Granger, your grades have been slipping. I recall that you had a row with Mister Malfoy, but you really need to pull your grades up by the end of this month, or your Head Girl status will be revoked. Also, Miss Granger, please hear Mister Malfoy out. He just needs a chance." Dumbledore said, not leaving time for her to answer, or react.

"Yes, Sir." she said, looking down, in a... Monotonous tone.

"Good. Now, go get to some homework." Dumbledore said, more like a parent than a Headmaster.

Later, in the Head Dorms, Hermione walked in, planning on talking to Malfoy. She was still angry at him, and probably would never not be, she felt. He sauntered into the door, a spring in his step, yet a hollowness in his eyes that only worsened when he saw her on the couch, doing homework with a furious passion.

"Hello, Mal- err, Draco." She said, nervous, not looking up from her work.

"Hermione." He greeted, an emptiness in his voice, not even an attempt to hide it.

"I... I shouldn't have run out on you, Draco, and I'm sorry. It just... It touched a nerve." she said, then pulled up her left sleeve, showing the inside of her arm, with the word, that word, forever carved into it.

"No, it's perfectly reasonable, Hermione. I've missed you, and it's hurt." he said, tears in his eyes.

"I know. It's been killing me, but I want to go slower, this time. I want to start as friends, and if we can't keep our hands off each other, we'll just go there." She joked, tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance, Hermione. I missed you. A whole hell of a lot. And really, this is my third chance. You are still on number one." a tear fell, one onto Draco's cheek, one onto Hermione's. He did something unexpected. He hopped to his feet, pulled her up, and before she could object, pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, which she returned.

"I love you, you Slytherin." She murmured into his chest.

"And I, you, you Griffindor." he returned. "Do you want to read? I have some books, and we should just sit together, cuddle, and read, maybe drinking some coffee?"

"I'd love to, Draco. I like being with you." she said, then sat down on the couch, patting the space next to her.

He snapped his fingers, and Dobby appeared. "Dobby, will you get two cups of coffee, both with three creamers, and three creamers?"

"Sure thing, Draco! I'd be happy to!" Dobby said, and Hermione noted that he'd called Draco, Draco, and that his English had improved greatly.

"Thanks, Dobby." Draco said, smiling.

After Dobby had returned seconds later with their coffee, Hermione once again patted the space beside her, then added, "Sit with me?" as he had already grabbed the books. They read and sipped coffee in silence, for a while, until Draco spoke up.

"Hey, Hermione. Look at this quote I found." he said, then pointed to a part in his book, where it simply said, "Marry me?" and held up a beautiful ring, with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Marry me?" he asked, reading aloud.

"Oh, Draco! Yes, yes, yes, a million times, yes!" She said, then pushed the books to the floor, climbing up on his lap, kissing him senseless.

_**The End.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**This is an Author's Note, not a new chapter. I am sorry to disappoint. Please comment on whether or not I should follow this with a sequel, because I'm not too sure. Or even if any of you guys want to write your own sequels to it, as I know that I have felt that way. But, anyway, Please take this into regard. Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed it. **


End file.
